A New Chapter
by kelly1792
Summary: With Stefan completely out of the picture, Elena must face how she really feels about Damon. They set off on a road trip to the places of Damon's past so she can get to know him in a new way. Their relationship develops throughout the trip. No flip-flopping or drawn out angst.
1. Chapter 1

I move lightly over the soggy ground, pulling my thin heels up from the grass with each step. I'm not sure why I decided to put any extra effort into my look tonight. Not sure why it mattered when I was just going to meet Damon.

Just Damon…

I try to ignore the lift in my chest when I think his name. The way my burdens seem minutely lighter. A little's enough.

Stefan and I have been apart for weeks. He's the Ripper now, and even if he could change back, it would never be the same. He would never be the same. And it's not because of the terrible things he's done. Lord knows Damon, Caroline, Tyler, and even Alaric have done some terrible things of their own. No, I'm not punishing him for his decisions. We all have to make them.

I'd like to think I'm not punishing him at all, but undoubtedly, he would see it that way. I just can't be with him in the same way anymore. I couldn't look into his eyes and see the same man I fell in love with in high school. Even if the decision to join Klaus was fueled by his unending brotherly love for Damon, it changed things beyond repair, and I couldn't look past it.

So it's all history now, Stefan and I. And now I find myself walking towards the one thing I've always resisted with as much strength as I could find. But my strength seems to be waning these days. With Stefan gone, I have more time and energy to focus on the friendship Damon and I have been building these last few years. When we were spending days together searching for Stefan, there was definitely some pushback from our loved ones. Our friends didn't wholly approve of our closeness, but now that Stefan is out of the picture completely, everyone seems to realize how much Damon and I need each other. He's more than just my ex-boyfriend's brother. He's my friend now, too.

Yes, in the past, there were moments that were borderline-or completely-inappropriate. His little touches, my clinging to him, and our kisses. But it's almost like now that he's gotten a taste of what he's always wanted with me, he's realizing how deep it all goes and what it might mean, and I've felt him pulling back recently. I don't want to lose him, even if I'm not entirely sure how I feel about him. So when he asked me to meet him at the cemetery, I agreed without complaint or question.

I walk past the headstones, letting my fingertips brush the smooth rock. Of course, I find myself subconsciously walking towards the Gilbert plot. The pain and grief of loss doesn't make me want to see my family any less. Even though it's a reminder that they're gone, being here brings me more peace than it does strife.

I smell Damon before I see or hear him. Leather, bourbon, and mahogany. It comforts me more than I realized, and I breathe a little deeper with him near. He appears next to me and places a soft kiss on my cheek. I smile at the feel of it and turn to greet him,

"Damon," I breathe out. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, I figured you could use a distraction-"

"So you brought me to the gravesite of my dead family?" I interject. "Seems a bit insensitive to me."

I smirk at him so he knows I'm only teasing him. I know him well enough by now to know he's not that callous.

"If you would let me finish," he says, with that look in his eyes that I suspect is reserved for me, "I wanted to propose a little trip. But I didn't want to take you away without letting you say a little farewell to your family. So here we are."

"A trip? Is that the best idea?" I'm taken aback. Of course I'm glad for how our friendship is developing, but taking a trip together and spending time in close quarters still seems like we're asking for trouble.

"Of course, you can decline if you want. I was, however, hoping you would have some faith in me. It's been a tough year, and I think it's time for a different kind of excitement. Plus, there are things in this world that you've never seen, and I would love to be the one to show you."

I blush, thinking about the things of this life that I want him to show me.

"You know what, Damon? That sounds great. I'd love to go with you."

"Wonderful! It's settled. We'll leave in the morning. Pack enough for the summer. School is out, and I'm claiming the next 3 months of your life for my own," he says with a smile bigger than I've ever seen on his face. I wonder if for once he wasn't confident of the answer to his question. I let that thought distract me from the fact that he just weaseled three whole months of my life from me. How can I be mad in the face of that smile?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed this story! I'm excited to dive into it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It's easier than I could have imagined getting everyone on board with my trip with Damon for the summer. Jeremy and Bonnie are tied up in each other and too distracted to really worry. Caroline and Alaric each have their doubts, but they know that sometimes you just need some space and time to sort out your feelings. And everyone has seen the change in Damon lately. He's softened. I have no doubt that the darkness he battles still lies beneath the surface, but I know that he's working hard to earn and keep my friendship.

We leave town on a Sunday morning, the few bags I brought crammed into the back of his Camaro. The early summer sun already beating into the leather seats, begging for air conditioning. I keep expecting anxiety to fall over me, reprimanding me for being totally alone with Damon, especially for so long. But the only thing I feel as we drive south away from Mystic Falls is pure freedom. I hadn't realized how I'd been walking on eggshells, even with all of our friends being more than pleasant about our growing friendship. I had been so sure that the guilt and shame would appear and break through the peace. Apparently, I had been wrong, but that doesn't stop me from relishing in the freedom of driving away.

I roll down the window and stick my arm out, my eyes closed and hair whipping around my face. It's something I've loved doing since I was a little girl. I smile at the way it makes me feel like an innocent child and a beautiful woman all at once.

"Enjoying yourself?" Damon's voice slides its way into my daydreams, not an interruption but an addition. I hear a softness in it that makes me look up. He's giving me a gentle smile that tells me he's enjoying me enjoying myself.

"Yeah," I say through my own smile. "I'm already glad we're on this trip."

"Well, good. I was hoping you would be. Where do you want to go first?"

"Wait, I thought this was _your_ trip. Why are you asking me?"

"Courtesy," he jokes. "I do have plans for us, but I'm more than happy to accommodate you and your desires, being the gentleman that I am." Cocky.

"Well…" I think for a moment and make up my mind. "I want to see places that are important to you. The places you've lived, your history."

For some reason, this catches him off guard. He looks at me, as if trying to find out if I'm joking or serious.

"I just feel like I know so much and so little about you all at the same time," I explain. "I know you_ now_. Who you are. Who you're becoming. But I don't know anything about your history, where you came from. What you love. I'd like to start this new phase of our friendship by finding out as much as I can about you."

If he was caught off guard before, he's completely knocked over by this confession. Poor Damon. He's never let himself believe that anyone could care for him or want to know his heart. He quickly regains his composure, though, and I instantly miss the more vulnerable side of him.

"New phase of friendship, huh?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Does that mean you're finally starting to trust me?"

I sigh, "Damon, you know that I trust you and that I have for a long time. With Stefan gone, some days it feels like you're all I have."

His demeanor hardens slightly, "You know, you had me before Stefan was gone. I don't have to just be a rebound for you."

"No, Damon, it's not like that at all. You're not a rebound-"

"Because you'll never feel that way about me. Even with Stefan gone. God, how stupid was I to think that you would change your mind about me."

"No! Damon, I do care about you. At the root of it all, I'm not sure how I feel exactly, but I know that you're no rebound. I don't need someone to pick me up and save me. I need a friend. Someone who cares about me. Someone who will _take care_ of me. Someone I trust implicitly, who really knows me and loves me. And I know that at the end of the day, that person is you, and it's always been you. You've always been there for me. I need you. I just don't know what that looks like from here on out, but that's part of the reason I agreed to this trip. You know me so well, and I want to return the favor. I want to know your heart and learn how to care for it. I want to try for...something. Do you trust me?"

He stares ahead without answering for a moment. I know I haven't been very fair to him over the last couple of years. I've led him on and pulled away from him. I've given him hope and then shattered his heart. I don't deserve him. I think I want him, but he has to know that I can't dive into something with him so soon. Some days it feels like it might kill me, giving away my heart again.

"Damon," I whisper, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." My voice threatens to break from the tears I'm trying to hold back. "I'm so sorry for putting you through everything. I've been so selfish, but I would love to have a fresh start with you. Will you forgive me...please?"

He inhales deeply, and I wonder if it's really this difficult for him to make the decision to forgive me or if he's just playing with me. When he finally meets my eyes, I can tell there was a struggle happening in his head. He's always so strong and guarded that it's easy to forget how painful it can be for him to share pieces of himself, even with me.

Finally, his voice cuts through the silence that sits heavy in the space between us. "Of course," he sighs. "Of course I forgive you. This trip will be good for us. No distractions, no one else's opinions, just us. I'm sorry for getting frustrated. Sometimes I forget how young you are and how quickly you were thrown into this supernatural life. There's no way you could have realized how wrong you were for choosing Stefan over me," he says with a wink. Thankful to be back on good terms with him so quickly, I let out a small giggle.

He gets back on topic, "so where are we going first?"

"I actually know the perfect place. Last time we went, the circumstances weren't right, but I think they are now. Can you guess?"

He smiles and belts out with a surprisingly good voice, "Ohh Georgia, lead me through your heartlands. I need to see them one more time before I'm gone."

I let out a laugh and put my arm back out the window, letting the summer air flow through my fingers.

* * *

**[song is "Georgia" by Elton John]**


	3. Chapter 3

We stop in Charlotte in the heat of the afternoon, ready for lunch and a chance to stretch our legs. The trip had been quiet for the most part. I think we both felt at peace as we left behind the town that had caused us so much stress. I know we'll be going back soon enough, but the farther we drive, the more I realize this escape with Damon was exactly what I needed.

"Have you been here before?" I ask, reminding myself to use each city as a backdrop in my search to know him.

"Once, many years ago. When I first turned and was trying to find a place in my new life. I traveled all over the east coast looking for a new home, spending a few years in each place. Drinking, exploring, mingling with the wrong people. Searching for a release. I jumped off a couple buildings, trying to find out how invincible I really was. Of course, none of those buildings exist anymore."

"You tried to kill yourself?" I'm half shock, half sadness as I search his face for any pain that might permeate his features. His face says nothing about the heartbreaking conversation we're having. Damon has always been overtly confident, cocky and sure of himself. I can't imagine a time in his life bad enough to make him want to end it all.

"This vampire life isn't exactly a walk in the park, kid. You've seen firsthand how our nature can overtake us and drive us to a place no one would choose for themselves."

I know he's right, but I can't get past the heaviness in my chest that's there when I think about him being so desperate, so alone. "So what made you want to live again?"

"I'm not sure, it's been so long. Maybe I turned my emotions off. Maybe my love for Katherine is really what kept me going. Maybe I was holding out hope for something better."

"Hmm." I try not to let the thought of Katherine somehow saving him get to me. She's never done anything to help anyone besides herself. I frown at the thought of him putting his hope in her.

"There are good parts. There are people that choose this life. If you can quell the predator desire, it changes everything. Colors are brighter. Sounds are clearer. Strength, freedom, speed, a constant sense of adventure and expectation. There is a wildness that goes beyond the hunt. You can run forever and not slow down. It's not always a curse."

"You know, sometimes when I daydream and think about being really happy, I picture myself running. Running free and wild through an open field. Running like nothing matters and nothing bad will ever catch me. It makes me feel so full, like I could float."

He looks at me with emotion I can't understand. He almost looks sad.

"It's not always a curse," he repeats.

Suddenly I feel like there's more meaning to his words than what's on the surface. It makes me uncomfortable.

"If we keep talking like this, I might have to start watching my back. Don't want you to turn me in my sleep," I chuckle nervously.

He laughs and turns away, ending the moment of sharing.

I'm thrown off, unsure of what just happened. Does he want me to become a vampire? I had made it clear to Stefan that I didn't want that for myself, but Damon and I had never even spoken about it. I've always know it wasn't an option for me. My dreams had always included kids, a family, a human husband. Not having to keep secrets or watch over my shoulder for a supernatural enemy. But the kids, the family, the white picket fence...hadn't I felt that dream fade ever since my parents died? Even in my relationship with Stefan, when I pictured a future with him, I knew I would never be a vampire. Granted, I didn't fully understand the logistics of growing old with someone who would never age, but I knew our love would make it. Or I thought.

We decide to stay in Charlotte for the night and get some rest. Even though he was joking earlier, Damon truly is a gentleman. He offers to pay for 2 separate rooms for us, but I'm fine sharing a room. I don't spend a lot of time dwelling on it, but when I take inventory of my life, my relationships, Damon is the person I trust more than anyone in the world. I settle into my bed and think about what the next few months will be like. I can't deny the joy in my heart at the end of this first day. Even though Damon's confession was painful to hear, I felt closer to him because of it. Understanding a little bit better the vast span of emotions going on in his heart. I'm grateful he hadn't given up all those years ago, even if it was really thanks to Katherine.

"Damon?" I mumble, my voice already heavy with sleep.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're still alive. That you chose to fight through whatever pain you felt. Even when you were all alone. I'm glad you still had hope "

He doesn't answer right away, and I look up at him to make sure I didn't cross an emotional line. I'm not sure if I expect him to look sad or pained or angry, but he's just there. That "Damon" smirk on his face. He leans over and kisses the top of my head before setting into his bed.

"Me, too"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, we make our way down to Georgia, heading straight into Atlanta. I've never lived in or even visited a big city, so I want to see all that it has to offer. We walk through the city, stopping at parks and museums, taking our time in the summer heat. When the sun starts to sink lower in the sky, Damon pulls me back to car.

"I don't understand, why are we leaving so soon?"

"I have something to show you. I think you're going to love it."

I don't fight him on it. He's probably right. We get out of the city quickly and the landscape gets greener as we rush by. Eventually I see it looming in front of me, not quite a mountain, but big enough to fill most of the horizon.

"What is this?"

"Stone Mountain," he says with a small smile. He looks at me, gauging my reaction. When it's pretty clear I don't understand the significance of it, he explains, "It's kind of cheesy, but they put on a pretty amazing laser show here against the mountain. If you're ok with it, I thought we could camp out here, too."

"Wow, Damon. Two days into the trip and you've already got some master plan going. I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Oh, just you wait," he smirks at me.

We pull into the park and quickly find a space to set up a blanket and picnic he managed to put together. I'm not exactly sure how he did it, considering we've been together for two days and haven't been apart for more than ten minutes. I wouldn't put anything past him, though.

After we set up our spot, he asks if I want to walk around a bit before the show starts. We make our way through families talking and kids playing tag, sidestepping blankets and crawling babies. It's weird to experience a scene so normal when the past few years of my life has been anything but. The crowd gets thicker as we walk, and soon there are people all around me.

A soccer ball shoots in front of my feet and I trip over it, nearly slamming into a man walking in front of me. He whips around and pins me with a look of rage.

"Hey, watch yourself!"

Damon is instantly beside me, supporting my weight and making sure I'm standing and in one piece.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I tripped," I manage to choke out an apology, though I'm completely embarrassed and a little thrown off by how angry he is.

"Stupid kid. Stay the hell out of the way!" He practically spits at me.

Damon steps in front of me, seeming totally unfazed by this guy yelling in my face.

"Ok, ok. Isn't this a little over the top? She tripped, she apologized, we're moving along."

"Look, I don't give a crap if your girlfriend meant to or not, I don't like people in my space!" The guy is practically screaming now, and I can't understand why it's such a big deal.

Suddenly, Damon takes him by the collar and lifts him up, getting in his face. I move around to Damon's side, trying to stop him from doing something stupid. I see the ripple of veins underneath his eyes and know that he is dangerously close to doing exactly that. The guy looks terrified now, and I know Damon has made his point. I also know that Damon likes to be _very_ sure that his point has been made. He won't back down yet.

"Look, I'm sure that on a good day, you're a nice guy. For whatever reason, you don't seem to understand what I said. This is over. You're going to calm yourself, walk away, and forget that this ever happened. Understand?"

"Sure, I'm just going to walk away," the guy repeats with glazed eyes. As much as I wanted him to calm down, I hate seeing people compelled. I hate the thought of their will being taken away, and I hate the zombie state that they're left in.

Damon sets the guy's feet firmly on the ground and brushes off his shoulders, smiling the way he does after he's coerced someone into getting what he wants, the smile that doesn't really make it to his eyes. "Great. Thanks. Have a nice night," he says. His words are short, and I know he's not happy.

We walk back to our blanket and sit down, both of us still a little on edge. I glance at him, trying to decide if I'm mad or not. I wish he wouldn't have compelled the man. I wish he wouldn't have lost his temper, though I'm not sure what else I should have expected in that moment.

"Damon?" I ask softly, like he's an animal that might startle and attack. "Are you ok?"

He shakes his head a little, like he's trying to clear his mind. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge. I shouldn't have roughed him up like that." He mumbles something about being hungry.

"Wait, Damon, when's the last time you fed?" I didn't even think about his hunger and how it would affect our trip. When Damon's on good behavior, I can almost convince myself that he's not what he really is.

"I'm fine," he deflects. "Is your ankle ok? It looked like you rolled it on that ball. Do you need some ice?"

"Damon," I say his name slowly, intentionally, wanting him to actually listen to me. He does. "What is your plan here? When are you going to eat? _What_ are you going to eat? You can't go this whole trip without feeding."

He won't meet my eyes. What does he have to ashamed about? I know he needs to eat, and I'm used to seeing the empty blood bags from the hospital laying around the boarding house.

After a long moment, he answers quietly, "I was going to figure it out later, when the time came. I don't want you to have to think or worry about what I'm going to do, if I'm going to kill someone while we're on the road."

"You mean the way you looked like you wanted to kill that guy?"

"Well...he was just being an ass. If I killed him, it wouldn't have been because of hunger."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. He spends his days teetering back and forth between predator and protector. It's amazing he doesn't have permanent whiplash.

"Thank you for defending me. I don't even understand why he was so mad."

"He was a jerk, don't worry about it. Now let's enjoy the show."

I look up and gasp. There are huge pictures and designs on the face of the rock before me, neon lasers carving across the mountain. I hadn't even realized the show was starting. It's a little childish and silly but also completely beautiful. I spend the next hour forgetting everything around me except the story being told on the side of a mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

When the show is over, we find a place in the park to camp out. Once again, he surprises me by having everything we need, including a tent, sleeping bags, and even bug spray. Thoughtful of him. I doubt he even attracts mosquitos.

I spend the whole time setting up thinking about how hungry he must be and how we're going to get him some blood. I don't want to condone him finding some unsuspecting camper or pedestrian for his next meal, but I feel so guilty, like he hasn't been eating because of me. He's never fought his nature this much in the past. He's always been willing to put aside my disapproval and do what needs to be done. I wonder why it's changed now.

He snaps me out of my thoughts when he asks me to check out the setup and make sure I'll be comfortable. I try to give him an answer about the tent and how great it all is, but I just can't let this go. I look away from the campsite and move closer to him, trying to gauge his mood. He's hiding everything so well.

"Damon, I wish you wouldn't have hidden your hunger from me," I start. "Let me help you. There has to be something I can do."

"Like what, Elena?" His voice is harsh. It's obvious he can't stop thinking about it either. "How can you help me? Do you expect me to drink from you? Or do you want to help me track down a wayward hiker and let me feed off of them? What do you suggest?" He's more on edge than I've seen him in a while.

I step towards him, hoping to quiet the moment, not wanting this to turn into an argument. I speak softly, "Damon, what's changed? You've never had a problem finding some innocent person to feed from in the past. You've never even considered another person's feelings when it comes to the hunt. Why would you? It's a part of your nature." I reach out and lightly touch his arm. I want him to know that I don't blame him for the way he is. I don't like it, but I know that it is what it is. "But why now? In the past you wouldn't have thought about how I felt, you would have already fed by now."

"A lot has changed, Elena. _Everything_ has changed," he spreads his arms as if to display the vastness of it all. "My brother has become the thing you hate the most. The hunter. The killer. The thing I've always been known as. And I've been watching that tear you apart. Knowing you can never feel the same way about him. So what am I supposed to do? Be another version of that? I don't think so. If I'm all you have left, I'm going to be a good one." I believe his words, but I can clearly see that it's not easy for him. He's never been the good guy, never been the one to make the sacrifice for others. He's probably never been asked to by anyone but me.

I don't remember ever saying out loud that I was moving on from Stefan, but I guess agreeing to this trip said it well enough.

"Damon, you know that I hate the vampire nature. I hate that people I love feel the need to kill and hunt and feed. I hate it with every part of me. But you know that I care about you. I know who you are at the end of the day, and I don't want you to hide any part of it from me. I don't want you to be reckless, but I don't want you to weaken yourself for my sake. And even though stealing blood bags from the hospital doesn't involve directly causing someone physical pain, it's still immoral. It's still wrong. You have to eat one way or another.

"It's not my place to give you permission or to tell you what to do, but I want you to know that if you need to find someone and feed from them-and **not** kill them, and leave them as unharmed as possible-I want you to do that. I want you to be healthy, and I don't want you to be on edge because you think you're protecting me."

I take the last step to close the distance between us and reach out to touch his cheek. The trip has been excitement and adventure so far, but all of this reminds me why I'm here. To know him.

He looks down at me, and the struggle is so present, so evident in his eyes that it kills me. I know I've always asked him, directly or indirectly, to deny himself for me, and I've never realized how selfish I was and how generous he's been. I close the small space between us and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him close. "I'm so sorry, Damon," I whisper, resting my head on his shoulder, holding on to him. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you weren't good enough. For asking you to change yourself."

He pulls away and looks at me, holding my shoulders. "Hey," he says softly. "No more of this. I thought we were getting a fresh start. Who we were, what we've done, it's all over. We're friends, getting to know each other. I happen to be a handsome supernatural stud, and you are my lovely companion. Let's forget all the drama and just keep moving on, huh?"

I sigh, letting the worry and guilt come off my shoulders. "You're right. Let's get some sleep. You can eat in the morning and we can keep moving," I smile. "I'm excited to see what city you're taking me to next."

"Oh you're in for a treat. Tomorrow we head South some more. I hope you brought your bathing suits like I told you." He pauses, raising an eyebrow at me, unashamedly excited at the idea of me wearing less clothing. "If not, I'd be happy to help you pick out a new one."

I laugh as I push him away. He's such a pig sometimes. A pig that I am incredibly grateful for. From the day my old life disappeared off the side of Wickery Bridge, I've had to actually consciously remind myself to have fun and let go. Damon reminds me with every crooked smirk and wiggled eyebrow, and I can't help but be happy with him.


	6. Chapter 6

The tent setup is comfortable enough, and I sleep well. I wake up alone.

For one split second I worry about Damon before I laugh at myself. He has no reason to be afraid of anything. At least not anything he could come across in these woods. After a few minutes, I crawl out of the tent, looking around the fire pit and the clearing we're in. I may not be worried about Damon, but I don't like the feeling of being alone in this unfamiliar territory.

Same as the night in the graveyard, I smell him first. This time there's less bourbon and something else I can't put my finger on. I get the feeling that something has just flown past me, and I whirl around fast enough to make my head spin. As I recover, I see him sauntering from the tree line, like it's normal for him to have been sprinting through the forest at six in the morning.

"Hey," I greet him, preparing to make my next sentence as normal as I can. "How was breakfast?"

He smirks at me, "I was hoping I'd make it back before you woke up." He's standing in front of me now, an apology in his eyes. He was still going to try and hide his feeding from me, even after last night's conversation.

I reach up and wipe a few small specks of blood from his chin, wiping it off on my jeans before chiding him, "and I was hoping you wouldn't treat it like something to hide."

He shrugs, "Looks like this new arrangement will take some getting used to." He pecks me on the cheek before cleaning up our campsite with lightning speed.

"Oh, I could get used to this," I chuckle. All of the vampires I know are very cautious about using their inhuman speed in front of normal people. I'm not used to it now, and I never really thought about the benefits of it. It's pretty nice. "Where to, my speedy friend?"

He looks up with a smile, excitement fresh and new in his face, "Louisiana."

* * *

When we arrive in New Orleans a few days later, I'm full of adrenaline and ready to explore, and so is Damon. He has a million things he wants to show me, and he's booked a hotel for a week. We park the Camaro and head to the French Quarter, Damon leading the way while I take in the brand new sights. There's so much happening. Street performers dressed head-to-toe in silver and gold, people selling clothes and jewelry, and an unbelievable assortment of food, all of the smells somehow blending together and making my mouth water. Looking around, I honestly have no idea why he would ever return to Mystic Falls after spending time here.

"Damon, this is amazing. All of the people, the music, the food. It's so alive!" I exclaim, eyes wide. He smiles at me like he was hoping that's exactly what I'd say. "How long did you stay here?"

"A few years," he shrugs. "Maybe ten. I mostly kept to the French Quarter. Same song and dance as Charlotte. Bad people, bad decisions. The only thing better here was the booze," he winks at me.

"Is this where your love affair with bourbon began?" I tease.

"Yep! And I've never looked back." He looks genuinely happy to be here, and I can't wait to see what he has to show me.

We spend the next few days eating and drinking and exploring the old city.  
And then it happens.

In one of the few rare moments Damon isn't by my side, I'm walking back to where he's waiting. Rounding the corner, I slam into what feels like a brick wall that came out of nowhere. Looking up, I gasp. "Stefan!" I exclaim, immediately wishing I had kept my voice down. I'm not sure what's about to happen here, and I don't know if I want Damon to know I've seen his brother. "What are you doing here?"

He grabs my shoulders and pushes me back around the corner. He looks furious to see me, and I can't keep the shock from showing on my face. "I should be asking you the same question," he's quiet but aggressive. "Why the hell are you here? Are you by yourself?"

"No, I'm not. I'm with Damon."

He looks around. I'm not sure if he's looking for Damon or just trying to get a grip on what I've told him. He straightens up and steps away from me. "You need to leave. Now." He's short and cold. I have no idea what's going on. "I'm sorry you wasted your time looking for me, but I won't be returning to Mystic Falls. You have to understand. It's over."

"Oh.. Stefan. I'm not...I mean…" well this is awkward. "We're not here to look for you."

His eyes narrow, and in them I see suspicion, betrayal, hurt. "You're here...hundreds of miles from home. With Damon. But you're not looking for me." He speaks slowly, clearly trying to put together the pieces of a puzzle in the his mind. Looking at a fixed point above my head, he speaks low and dangerous, "You're with Damon." Finally he looks down into my eyes and repeats, "You're with Damon."

I answer cautiously, not wanting to stir up any more problems but not wanting to lie to him, "Yes, Stefan. I'm here with Damon. I'm sorry, but we're not looking for you. We're just...here."

He stares at me for a moment and finally lets out a breath, a rush of air carrying disbelief and pain. "I don't understand," he struggles to get out. "Do you even know how you're able to be here with Damon? Do you understand the sacrifice I made so that he could even be alive?" His hands are in his hair now, and he's starting to pace. "Elena, I risked everything for him, and now he's walked right into Klaus's home, his kingdom! You have to leave."

"Stefan, we're just passing through here. We're not on some mission or supernatural quest. We're not even looking for Klaus."

"Yes, but you should be running from him! He thinks you're dead. How could you be so stupid to just roam around the country?!"

"I'm not stupid, Stefan," now it's my turn to be exasperated. "I'm feel like I'm dying! I've been trapped in a town that breeds death and misery. Constantly reminded of the loss and pain my life has been full of. I can't even walk out of my bedroom in the morning without being slapped in the face by life. I'm over it. I'm here now, enjoying my time in New Orleans. We'll leave if we need to, but I will not go back to Mystic Falls and waste away."

He sighs heavy and deep. He looks into my eyes and I see compassion there for one quick second until he puts back on his mask and takes a step back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his hand move forward, like he might want to reach out for me. He stops himself, and then he's gone without another word. No more warnings. No argument. Just gone.

I fall back against the wall, completely spent over less than five minutes of tension and confusion. If Stefan is here, is Klaus nearby? Does Stefan's loyalty to Damon run deep enough to stop him from ratting us out? I have no idea, and I don't know what to tell Damon.

* * *

Apparently, I don't have to worry about that just yet because when I return to him, he smiles and resumes our conversation where we left off. I'm thankful my face doesn't show the fear and confusion that I'm feeling inside. I have no idea what just happened with Stefan, but I know we need to get out of here soon.

He rambles on for a bit about the building we're in and the history behind it, but I'm too distracted by the effort it's taking to gather my thoughts. I have to tell Damon that we're in Klaus's territory, but what if it's too late? What if Klaus knows exactly where we are at this very moment? I can't let myself think about it too much, I just have to find a way to tell Damon without having him freak out. After lunch I suggest we take a walk down by the river, and I resolve to tell him so we can come up with a plan.

We walk along a park that sits against the river until we find a gazebo with some steps to rest on. It's such a beautiful day out, but I can't enjoy it. I look down at my fingers in my lap, twisting around each other, trying to keep myself calm. I feel Damon's fingers brush my cheek as he pushes a strand of hair behind my ear, and I look up. Everything I've been trying to avoid is there on his face, and I'm not sure why I thought I could hide anything from him.

"Hey," he says gently. "What's going on? You're not having regrets about our trip, are you?" He smiles but he looks a little sad, too.

"No, Damon," I assure him. "Not at all. It's just...I saw Stefan earlier." I can't meet his eyes, can't look up. Until he says the last thing I expected.

"I know," he says. Plain as anything. He knows.

"You know?! And you let me get an ulcer worrying about what I was going to tell you? And you're not worried or freaking out or pissed off?!" Pissed off like I am now.

His hands frame my face now, but it only makes me an iota calmer. I'm relieved because Damon usually has a plan, but I'm so mad that I spent the last hour racking my brain and worrying about our next steps. "How did you know?" I can't keep my voice from sounding like a whine. I can't believe my news wasn't a surprise to him. "Did you see him?"

He taps his finger to his ear. "Vampire hearing. There's not much I miss." He smiles down at me, "Plus, I'm more attuned to hear your voice in particular. Especially when there's fear or sadness present." I breathe a sigh that's somehow relief and frustration mixed together.

"Elena," he soothes. "I promise that nothing will happen to you. I know we're in Klaus's territory, and I know Stefan has seen us. If I thought my brother would sell us out so quickly, we'd be long gone by now." He stands and takes my hand, pulling me up with him. I stand with him and keep my hand in his for another minute. I need to know this will be ok.

"We'll leave tonight." He releases my hand and starts off walking through the park. "Let's enjoy the rest of this beautiful day and not let them ruin our time." He looks back at me, where I'm stuck, hesitating by the gazebo. After a long moment, I finally follow him. I want to believe him, but I also want to run like hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Within a few hours, we're back at our hotel gathering our things. Whatever facade of peace Damon wore earlier, it's long gone now. He's moving around the room at lightning speed, packing up our things. I think at some point he makes a phone call, but honestly, it's all too fast for my brain to register.

When he stops for a second, I reach out and grab his arm before he can take off again. "Damon," I start. "Where are we going? I can't go back to Mystic Falls right-"

He's gone again, whirling around the room, apparently not wanting to have this conversation. When stops moving again, he's directly in front of me, hands cupping my face, eyes locked on mine. "Don't move. I'll be back in five minutes. Don't leave. Don't peek out the door. Just stay here, ok?"

I nod, and he's gone.

I sit on the bed and almost immediately get up and cross the room. His nervous energy has transferred to me, and I feel like I can't be still until he comes back. The last thing I want right now is to go back home. There's still too much pain there, and I'm not ready to face it all. I want to keep moving on with Damon and see more of the country, but I also don't want us to have to watch our backs at every turn.

I'm letting all of this bounce around my head and without warning, the window to my left explodes, glass flying everywhere. Before I can think about running, a pair of arms are wrapped around me tightly, pulling me away from the room and into the night. I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't do anything but scream the only thing that comes to mind, the only thing that can save me, _"DAMON!"_

And I hope to God that he was right about hearing me in distress.

* * *

I wake up with my head pounding, no idea where I am or how long I've been out. It takes me a second to remember what happened, but as soon as I do, I'm terrified. I feel like I'm in a vacuum. It's pitch black, and I can't see or smell or hear anything. It's unnerving, and I'm afraid to make any noise, unsure if I'm alone or not. I didn't even get the chance to see who took me.

I hope with all of my heart that Damon heard my scream for him. I have no idea how far away he was from me at the time or even how far vampire hearing can reach. I can only hope that he has some way of finding me.

Without warning, light bursts bright in my eyes, blinding me. I shield my face with my arm and scramble backwards on the concrete until I hit a wall with my back. It takes everything in me not to scream out when his voice hits my ears. The voice that I've learned to fear over the last year, the voice that belongs to the worst monster I've ever laid eyes on.

"Well, well. What an interesting situation, isn't it, love?" I can hear the mean smirk in Klaus' voice, and unfortunately I can picture his expression in my head down to the way his eyes light up in response to things most people would cringe at. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out where you were?" I can hear his feet on the ground, moving closer to me. I imagine he looks exactly like a lion stalking its prey. I hate it.

"Oh come on now, don't be rude. Let's have a conversation, shall we?" He keeps moving forward, and it's all I can think about. "Now, I know you're not all the way out here by yourself. Tell me, who is traveling with you. Is it the witch? The pathetic teacher? Or is it someone more important to you...someone you love, perhaps?"

It takes everything in me not to respond, not to spit words of venom at him. I hate him, and my entire being screams with resistance to this moment, begging me to get up and run. I keep my hand over my eyes, not looking at him, not granting him an answer, hardly daring to breathe.

"Let me ask this a different way," his voice drops and loses any trace of play. He will not be put off any longer, "and I'm only going to ask once before there are consequences. Please keep that in mind, love." Under my hand, I can see his feet now directly in front of me, and before I can think of what I'm going to say to him, his hand is in my hair, gripping the back of my head, ready to inflict pain. Apparently he knows I'm not going down without a fight. He asks anyway, "Where is Damon?"

I don't answer, not even with the "go to hell" that I'd like to say to him. He rips my hand from my face and slams it into the wall behind me, quicker than I can comprehend. What I can comprehend is the intense pain and the sound of popping as several of my fingers fracture under the weight of his inhuman strength. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip to keep from crying out, though I can't help but squirm and writhe in pain as he holds my hand to the wall. I hold my breath until I'm sure I won't scream, and after a long minute that I'm surprised he's granted me, I finally look at him.

His face is level with mine, his breath on my face as he whispers, "I can be extremely patient when I want to be, Elena. And do you know what? I don't really want to be right now." He smirks, clearly pleased with his decision, before his face hardens and his eyes bore into mine, "Where. Is. Damon?"

Somehow I feel braver now. He just broke bones in my body, and I'm still alive, still fighting. Pushing away the thought that he could tear me apart for my audacity, I look him straight in the eyes, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. So you can go ahead and kill me."

His eyes flash with something like appreciation. I'm not surprised he likes a fighter. The look is quickly replaced with rage, and before I know it, I'm flying across the concrete stopped only by the cold, hard wall. More popping, more bones broken, and this time I can't help but whimper at the pain, not wanting to give him any more than that. I push myself back up into a sitting position and resist the temptation to feel around my torso for broken ribs.

All of a sudden, I'm on my feet, on the very tips of my toes, and the pressure on my windpipe is enough to make me gag. He's got me by the throat, pushed against the wall, bricks digging into my back. "Let me be very clear," he growls. "You are going to wish that I had killed you. But you are going to be very useful to me alive. Damon, on the other hand…" His eyes narrow, "He will die. And if I have anything to say about it, you'll be watching when it happens." He pauses, watching as I struggle against his grip, "Sweet dreams, love. I suggest that the next time I visit, you adjust your attitude a bit," and with that, he releases me. I fall to the ground, coughing, both hands planted on the ground, trying to get a decent breath in. Before I can even look up at him, the door shuts again and everything is pitch black. All I want to do is collapse on the floor, but I know that whatever is broken in my body is going to hurt bad enough as it is. I gently lower myself to the cold ground, pressing my cheek to the concrete, letting the terror finally wash over me, falling into a broken, unsatisfying sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

My dreams are horribly deceptive. I dream of Jeremy breaking down the door and lifting me in his arms, carrying me to safety. I dream of Stefan turning his back on Klaus and helping me escape. I dream of Damon most of all, rescuing me from the hands of Klaus and assuring me that everything will be fine. Damon taking my hand and leading me away from everything that has ever taken something from me.

I dream of running through a field in the sunshine, of never growing tired, of endless joy.

* * *

I wake up broken on the inside, bones shattered and my heart falling apart.

I have no clue how long I've been in this place. I've gotten two or three small meals, but my stomach is promising me that the food hasn't been consistent and it's not a reliable way to track the days.

Someone comes in every few hours and hooks up a small machine that draws blood from my veins, storing it in hospital bags, and I don't know why. I know I'm getting weaker, and I don't know if I'll have the will to fight Klaus if and when he comes back. My mind jumps around constantly. One minute, my thoughts are consumed with Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Alaric. All of the people I love. The people who left me in someone else's care and probably don't even know that I need help. The people I may never see again. The next minute, all I think about is Stefan, but I can't do that for too long because the pain and rage I feel threaten to consume me and set me on fire. I don't think anyone has ever betrayed me more.

In the end, my thoughts always wander back to Damon. His features are so easy to picture, even if my subconscious paints them worried and haunted, frantically searching for something he's lost. The only time I can breathe evenly in this dark, suffocating space is when I'm thinking of him. I think about the days we spent searching for Stefan and the strength we gave each other when hope seemed stupid to hold on to. Those days were the first ones that I started to admit in my heart that I felt more for Damon than I let everyone believe, even myself. I have to shut off my brain when I start thinking about how even though we were moving forward, I hadn't been completely honest with him and how I felt. I hadn't gotten the chance or the courage to tell him how much I felt for him, how he was changing every part of my life, and how I wanted to spend all of my time with him, even when we got back home. I could only hope he would save me so I could have the chance to tell him all the things that I carried with me.

* * *

It could be hours, days, or weeks, but eventually Klaus comes back. My previous injuries obviously haven't even begun to heal without any kind of medical care or even vampire blood to help the healing process, and I'm on edge wondering how much more damage he's willing to inflict on me.

I don't have to wonder long because without any warning, he picks me up and slams my body against the closest wall. My head snaps back and collides with the wall, making a sound louder than I thought possible. I see stars, and I'm pretty sure I black out for a few seconds. Before I can fully process what happened, he's screaming in my face.

_"WHERE IS HE?!"_

I can't gain my bearings, can't even look at him. He drops me to the floor, and my wrist snaps under the weight of my body. This time I can't help from crying out. The pain is too much. I keep my head down, refusing to reveal my tears, and I manage to get out a weak, "I don't know."

"Now see, I have a hard time believing that, sweetheart. You two have been inseparable for weeks, and I can't imagine that he would just leave you behind. So he's either being a coward or he's just biding his time before he comes to rescue you." He pauses, but I refuse to look at him. I'm afraid that I would show hope on my face. "Personally, I don't have a problem with either of those options. If he leaves you here to die, everything I want to accomplish will go much smoother. And if he comes for you, I'll have the pleasure of ripping him limb from limb while you watch." I hear the smile in his voice, and it's all I can do to keep from throwing up. I have to get out of here.

"No matter," he goes on. "I'll get what I want either way. Even if you refuse to be compliant." And with that, his foot connects with my ribs, propelling me across the floor again. The door shuts, and he's gone, and I throw up what little I've eaten and pass out on the floor.

* * *

I wake up to a pair of rough hands grabbing my shirt and lifting me up. I've never felt the kind of pain that's happening in my head right now. I'm positive I have a concussion, and I'm losing track of the places in my body that I know bones are broken. I'm thankful that somehow I haven't shed any blood in all of my injuries. The thought of him smelling my blood and wanting to drink from me again makes me sick to my stomach.

"It's been a week, and your young, dumb vampire has still not come to rescue you," he looks smug, like he knew Damon would be too scared to come for me. Tears unwillingly come to my eyes. A whole week? And Damon still hasn't found me or tried to rescue me? I don't understand how he could leave me here.

The monster in front of me runs his thumb along my cheekbone, a sentiment meant to convey love now made revolting. "It's alright, love. Now that I know he won't come for you, I'll be sure you're well taken care of."

I let my eyes meet his and don't even bother to hide the fear in them. I have no doubt that his version of "taken care of" is far different than mine. He smiles, understanding my fear, and jerks my arm around until I'm in front of him, facing away from him. He shoves my back and I almost fall on my face, trying to walk. I head towards the door I can barely see because the night beyond it is so black and bleak. He continues pushing until I lose my footing, unable to break my fall because of my broken wrist and fingers. My face hits gravel and this time I know that there's blood coming from my wounds. Instantly, he's crouching beside me.

"Careful, love. Don't want to spill any of that precious blood of yours." He takes in a deep breath, and I'm positive he's about to drink from me. Instead, his hand clamps around my arm, and he drags me forward. I don't have the strength to fight or to try and get up, and within seconds I hear the pop of my shoulder dislocating. With that, I lose any and all will to hope, and I let him drag me along, tears streaming silently down my face.


	9. Chapter 9

The next time I wake up, I don't even bother to open my eyes. I can feel that I'm on something slightly more comfortable than the floor and that my wrists are strapped down, palms up. It's a dark space, windowless, one small lamp on a wall by the door. For a moment, I think I feel better, and I wonder if Klaus found a molecule of compassion in him and gave me medical care. I take a deep breath and quickly realize there are still broken pieces in me, ribs probably scraping against organs, God only knows how many splinters floating around in my blood.

Damon isn't coming for me. Either he's decided it's impossible to save me or he thinks I'm dead, but he's not coming. I let the tears fall out of the corners of my eyes without even trying to stop them. I would rather die right now than know that all of this time, and all of this progress in our relationship, it all amounts to this. To nothing. I can't take this. I need him here. I need him to be here to save me, even though I always swore I didn't want that from him.

For once, I'm thankful when the door opens because it keeps me from hyperventilating over Damon. I keep my eyes closed, but I can hear the quiet shuffle of Klaus' feet as he moves towards me. He stops at my side and pauses.

"Elena," my eyes shoot open immediately when it's not the voice I expect. Instead, Stefan stands over me, pity in his eyes. "You don't have to be afraid. I know he's coming for you."

"What?" The word is the quietest whisper. I can't breathe. Damon's coming for me? "How do you know?"

"Don't worry about it. I just know." He bends down so that his face is level with mine, "Now, listen to me. When the time comes, you'll have to run. There won't be a warning or a signal. There's no sign I can give you, but you'll know when it's time. And then you run. Do you understand?"

My eyes search his, desperate to know if he's telling the truth or if this is some sick joke, a way to give me hope only to rip it away, a way to repay me for choosing his brother. I nod at him, and the tears start flowing again. I turn my head away from him and let them fall. By the time I compose myself and turn back, he's gone.

* * *

Two more miserable days pass from what I can tell, and I'm constantly terrified I've missed the untold sign. I don't know if I'm waiting for an explosion or if Damon will show up. I don't even know where I am, if I'm still in New Orleans, where I would run to if I even got free.

Three days after Stefan's warning, I'm drowning in grief, convinced he was lying to me to ensure that I felt the pain of betrayal and abandonment that he feels. I'm laying on the hard mattress, my arms still strapped down, eyes closed, fighting with all I have not to give into the tears and thoughts that overwhelm me.

With a subtle rush of air, I feel a slight difference in the room. I open my eyes slowly and glance around me. Nothing has changed, no one else is in here. I glance down at my wrists and notice that the ties that held them are dangling, no longer attached. I turn my head sharply to look and pay for my haste in the pain that rips through my skull. I take a deep breath and look up for any sign that there's someone in the room with me or something that's going to help me get out of here. I'm positive there is no one else in the room, but I'm also positive that this is my time to run.

I scoot out of the bed as quickly as I can. I suck in a breath as the magnitude of all my broken bones washes over me. It's almost unbearable. I truly don't understand how I'm going to get out of here, but I know this is my only chance. I push through the pain and step from the bed, just now realizing I haven't really been on my feet in two weeks. This should be fun.

My feet on the ground, I take a step towards the door, holding my breath. Nothing happens, so I step again. Step after step, I make it to the door and open it silently, peeking through the crack. There's a hallway in front of me and curved staircase to my right. Clearly I'm being held in a house, though I still have no idea where. There's no sign of anyone, and as much as I'm scared, I know I need to run. I know that I can't hesitate. If Stefan is betraying me, I'll find out soon enough.

I take one last glance around the deserted hallway, and then I go for it. As fast as my legs can take me, I'm down the stairs, not bothering to hold the railing, knowing the pain in my wrist and fingers will probably cause me to scream and ruin everything. The front door is in front of me, and I manage to make it there, too. In front of me is a vast yard of lush, green grass. Beyond it, a forest, and I know that's where I'm going. I take off for the trees, not taking the time to look around me, not smart enough to fear the wide open space.

When I'm ten yards from the trees, I hear a venomous voice scream, _"ELENA!"_ Pure rage and hatred coats Klaus' voice, and it's clear he will not let me get away. I stop dead in my tracks and force myself to turn towards him slowly. I can only hope that he kills me in anger and doesn't go back to the torture and pain that I've endured this week. His face is telling me that he will have no such mercy. He takes a step towards me, not even bothering with his vampire speed, knowing I can never escape him anyway. After two or three steps, he stops. His brow creases and his face contorts. Another second and he's on the ground, clutching his temples and groaning in pain. It catches me off guard, but I know there's only one thing that can cause that kind of pain in a vampire. I look around to find the witch who's hurting him, silently begging that it's not Bonnie.

I catch her eyes from across the yard, and I breathe a sigh of relief when it isn't Bonnie, though this woman looks like she could be her cousin. I don't know who she is, but that clearly doesn't go both ways. She speaks calm and strong across the open space, her hand still outstretched toward Klaus' crumpled body, "Elena. Run, now."

And I do.


	10. Chapter 10

I run.  
I run like I've never run before, ignoring the absolute screaming pain in my ribs, the way my hand feels like it's going to fall off every time my feet hit the ground. Every step brings me closer to tears, but I can't stop myself from running. I have no idea how long the witch can hold Klaus. I've seen Bonnie incapacitate vampires but never for very long. I can only pray that the witch isn't killed for her involvement in my escape. And Stefan. Oh God, Stefan. What if Klaus finds out that he helped me? I can't think about that, I just have to run.

I keep going until I think I might die from the pain, my head feels like it could split open at any second and my vision is blurred. I slow as much as my fear allows me to, and I'm afraid that I'm hallucinating when I smell something familiar. Familiar and safe. I smell Damon. I'm still too terrified to make much noise, but I have to know if he's here or not. I have to know if I'll see him again before I die, so I take a chance. I call out softly with a broken voice, "Damon?" Tears come to my eyes even mentioning his name. I need him here so badly. "Damon, are you here?"

Without knowing what's happening, I'm off my feet. I can feel air rushing all around me, though there was no breeze before. Then, the relief I've been waiting for. His smell envelops me, covers me like a blanket. I breathe in deeply, wincing when my ribs object to the movement. And when I hear his smooth voice in my ear, all I can do is sob. "I'm here," he whispers. "I'm here and I've got you and we're going to be ok, Elena." I finally realize that he's holding me, carrying me while he runs with all of his speed and strength. I don't know where we're going and I don't care. I cling to his shirt and bury my face in his chest, sobbing as he grips me tighter.

* * *

I drift in and out of consciousness. When I'm dreaming, I know I need to tell him that I have a concussion and he shouldn't let me sleep, but when I wake up I can't form coherent thoughts or words, I just cling to him.

At one point, I wake up and he's no longer holding me, and the fear that rips through my chest is debilitating. Before I can react, I hear his voice in my ear again, "Shh, you're ok. You're in a wheelchair. We're getting on a plane." He smooths a hand over my hair. "I need you to stay calm. I can hear your heart speeding up." I'm so confused, but the pain is too much and I fade away again.

I'm not sure how much time passes, but when I come to, we're on the plane. Damon is sitting beside me, and it looks like we're in first class. There's no one else in the plane and no flight attendants that I can see, but I can tell we're in the air. I turn my head to look at him and find him staring at me. He looks terrified, and I immediately want to reach out and comfort him. I stretch my hand towards him but stop when tears start streaming from my eyes. The pain is too much. I can't lift my head. I can't even reach out and touch him.

"Elena," he whispers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get you back." The look on his face breaks me, his pain and guilt written all over it. "We're going to get you to a hospital, and you're going to get better. I promise."

"Damon," I manage to choke out. I want to shake my head, but I know the pain will rip me in two. "Damon, I'm not going to make it there. Klaus...he hit my head, broke my ribs. I can't…"

"No, you just have to hold on." He lifts his hands like he wants to hold me or touch my cheek, anything to comfort me. But we both know there's no place on my body left unbroken, nothing that won't hurt. "You can do this. You're the strongest person I know. Just hold on and we'll get help. I'll give you my blood. It'll ease the pain and we can get you home."

"No. Damon," my voice is getting weaker. I can't believe the words that are about to come out of my mouth, but I know I've had enough time in the last week to think about what I really want. "I want to turn. I want you to turn me."

I can almost feel his blood run cold, what little color he has draining from his cheeks. He looks at me like I just killed someone he loves. And I guess I'm really asking _him_ to kill someone he loves. Tears fill his eyes. "No," he whispers, shaking his head. "You don't want this. You never wanted this. I can't do that to you, Elena." He's begging now, "Please don't ask me to do that."

I let my eyes drift closed. I can't witness his pain anymore. "I do want this, Damon. The pain is too much. And I _will_ die on this plane one way or another. But I want this to happen, with your blood, with your help, with you by my side. You know it's the only way." I open my eyes again and lock them with his, willing him to understand. My injuries are too deep, too many things broken inside of me. "I'm sorry that I'm asking you to kill me, but it's the only way you'll be able to see me live again." I lean forward as much as I can, and he meets me where I fail, resting his forehead against mine.

We sit like this for a moment, and all I want is to be able to let him in my mind, let him know the thoughts that are running wild now. Thoughts of turning into a vampire with his blood in my system. Learning how to feed with his help. Running free with his hand in mine. Wrapping my arms around him and pressing my lips to his. I can't believe I didn't allow myself to want all of this sooner.

I finally break the heavy silence between us. I'm asking him to do the most difficult thing of all, but first, I need one more selfish thing from him. "Damon?" I whisper. "Before you do it, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Elena. Anything."

"Kiss me."

His eyes shoot open and search mine. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he starts, mustering all my strength to make this little speech, "I'm ready to be a vampire with you. To run and feed and play and fight and love with you." I take a deep breath, trying to calm the way my heart is pounding against my chest. "When I thought you weren't coming back for me, it broke my heart and made me realize how much I need you. And what I need you to do now is kiss me and then turn me. Right here on this plane. Hold my hand until I wake up, and let's start a new life together. Ok?"

He swallows thickly and nods, holding my gaze. He lifts his hand and gently grazes the back of it against my cheek. His touch warms my skin, and I hadn't realized how cold I was or how good his skin could feel on mine. I close my eyes and let him close the distance between us. When his lips gently come to rest on mine, I feel like everything in my world is suddenly right again. I don't think about the broken body I'm in that's about to die. I don't think about my family or my past or what anyone else might think. My lips, my thoughts, my heart, all of it rests on Damon, and I know I'm making the right choice.

He lingers for a moment before breaking apart. I offer the best smile I can manage, even though the joy in my heart is more than I could have imagined during a moment like this. "Hey," I tease him. "Maybe one day we can share a kiss when one of the two of us isn't on our deathbed, huh?"

He smirks, though his eyes don't lose the sadness they carry. "Yeah, we will," he says, so softly it breaks my heart.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

He nods and lets the vampire changes overcome his handsome features. Veins rippling below the skin, eyes blood red, fangs dropping. He raises his own wrist to his mouth and bites down, never taking his eyes off mine. Once he's cut the skin, he flips his arm over and holds it to my mouth. I'm too weak to even lift my head from the backrest. I keep my eyes open as I take a few swallows of his blood. It's not pleasant, but somehow it's not as bad as I expected. When I'm done, I kiss the wound and watch the skin stitch itself back together, knowing that part of the reason I'm doing this is because my own skin cannot do the same. These wounds would never heal on their own.

Mercifully, I feel the weight of all my injuries lift a tiny amount, his blood working its way through my system. I would never tell him that in case it makes him change his mind about turning me. I just look at him with as much trust and love in my eyes as I can muster and say the two words he deserves to hear every day, over and over, "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up with a thousand questions in my head and a burning in my throat like I've never felt before. I immediately know we're not on the plane anymore, even before I open my eyes. It smells like a hotel. My head is pounding, but not with the same earth-shattering force as before. I can sense that everything is completely different now, though I'm not sure how yet.

"You'll have to learn to control your breathing better if you want to pretend you're asleep around vampires."

I gasp and sit up quickly. I realize my mistake too late, that the pain in my head is going to cripple me. But I'm surprised when it's nothing more than that woozy feeling of standing too fast. Damon is sitting in a chair across from the bed I'm in, leaning towards me with his arms resting on this legs, hands clasped before him, smiling at me cautiously. He must understand how confused I feel right now.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking around as if I'll find the answer inside this room.

"Las Vegas," he responds with a shrug as if he's offering an apology. "I know it probably isn't best to take a newborn vampire to a city absolutely packed with people, but I figured the population density would give us a little bit of cover. Just in case."

I look up at him and smile. I'm so grateful for what he's just done for me. "If I asked you how you did it, would you tell me?" I question him, daring to let some amusement show in my voice and quirk an eyebrow. I already know the answer.

He smirks as he rises from the chair to sit at the edge of the bed. "Never," he says simply. "I never want to talk about it again." He reaches up to rest his hand on my cheek, his thumb tracing across my cheekbone, the gesture pure and true and loving. I close my eyes and revel in the way it feels. I'm so glad that I feel no shame in how much I enjoy his touch. I rest my hand over his and hold it there, his thumb still gliding over my skin. When I look up at him again, I'm surprised to find he doesn't look happy and peaceful like I expect him to. He looks so torn and broken, it almost brings tears to my eyes. My brow creases in confusion and worry.

"Damon-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't taken so long to come back, he couldn't have hurt you this badly. And you never would have had to become the thing you hate. It shouldn't be this way, Elena, I should have co-"

Now I'm the one who cuts him off. My fingers press against his lips, silencing the words spilling from his mouth. There is nothing to apologize for.

"Damon," I start. I only move my hand once I know he won't interrupt me. "I cannot thank you enough for what you did. You _saved_ me."

"You never wanted to be saved," he whispers, so broken, so ashamed of himself.

"That's because I never realized how desperately I _needed_ saving, Damon. Not until I met you." I let the words sink in, watching hope mingle with the other emotions in his eyes. "Damon, I knew what I was asking of you on that plane. I made up my mind already, maybe even before Klaus took me. The things I had with Stefan and the dreams I had before my parents died, they were fading. But you were there to give me new ones. I was already thinking about it. You gave me what I wanted and saved my life all at the same time." I offer a smile that I hope is comforting. I truly wanted this.

He looks happy enough, but I still feel his eyes searching my face for some sign of remorse or doubt. He won't find one. "If you're absolutely positive that this is what you want, then you need to complete your transition." He's serious and solemn, and I'm surprised this isn't a dream come true for him. I won't be vulnerable and weak anymore. He'll never have to swoop in and save me like this again.

He stands and walks across the room to dig through a duffel bag. When he returns to sit by me again, he's holding out a blood bag, heavy and full of the deep red liquid that will now sustain me and give me strength. All at once, my senses are overwhelmed by its proximity, and almost everything is wiped from my mind. The burning in my throat intensifies tenfold, and I need that blood. But I look into Damon's eyes and there's still uncertainty there. And I don't want to walk into this life if he's always going to regret this moment.

"Damon," I start, fighting the feeling of thirst at the back of my throat. Pushing past it to tell him something very important. "I want this. I truly want this to happen. Don't you know why?"

He shakes his head, and I wonder how many times I'll have to remind him in the years to come before he believes.

"You. I want this because of you. I care about you. I want to be with you." I offer a timid smile. "Maybe forever." I'm not used to freely admitting my feelings for him. Even though I know he cares for me more than anyone ever has, he's offered his own life and safety for mine and been true to me all this time, I still feel vulnerable and unsure letting him know how I feel.

As I say the words, his face changes and I finally see the hope and happiness that I want to see in him. He doesn't even smile, he just looks at me like I just turned his world around, and I hope I did. Before I can say anything else, he leans forward and kisses me. It's not the heartbroken kiss of a near death confession of love. It's not a stolen kiss or a forbidden one. It's the kiss I've wanted from him for months but have been too scared to take. It's his fingers wrapping around the back of my neck to pull me close to him, his other hand still holding the blood bag that's about to change my life forever. It's the passion of a love gone untold for too many months and the release that comes with seeing it returned. It's everything. I knew that Damon loved me, but I never imagined it went this deep. But now, with his lips on mine, I know that I will never tire of exploring the depths of his love for me. There will always be more.

We break apart from the short but satisfying sweetness. He rests his forehead on mine, his hand still on my neck, keeping me close to him. He speaks so low I almost miss it, "You have no idea how happy that makes me." And I smile. Glad that for once I've done the right thing and returned the love that he has always given freely to me.

I pull back and look down at the bag in his hand, my body never letting me forget what it really wants. Blood.

"Is it ok if I…?" I trail off, not wanting to give away just how much I'm dying to have that blood in my system.

"Here." He hands it to me once he's ripped off the seal. "We'll find time to let you go out and feed and learn how to do it well, but I figured this is easier than finding a rabbit in Las Vegas for you to drink from," he smirks.

Part of me wants to be repulsed at what I'm about to do, but I know I'm in transition and that my body wants this blood and knows that it needs it to survive. I put the tube to my mouth and suck in, slowly at first, but becoming more ravenous as I feed. As the first taste hits me, I feel the changes in my face and I know that the veins below my eyes are rippling and that my eyes are filled with red. There's an uncomfortable push in my gums, and finally I feel my fangs dip down, powerful and sharp. For every mouthful, I want two more, and I drink greedily until the bag is flat and empty.

When I'm done, I hand the bag back to Damon and feel my features return to normal. I know I'm going to feel so stupid asking this question out loud, but I can't help myself, "How horrible do I look when I change?"

He looks at me and reaches his hand out again to caress my face. "You've never looked more beautiful to me." And I believe him. I reach out my hand to mimic his movements and lean in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, sighing in relief. And most likely exhaustion, too. He looks like he would fall over if he wasn't holding on to me. I scoot over in the bed so that he can crawl in next to me. As we lay down, he wraps his arms around me and presses his chest to my back, filling in the space between us.

"So what do we do now?" I murmur, already drifting back to sleep. My body doesn't hurt anymore, but something within me knows I've been through a traumatic experience.

"I'm not sure," he says. And I can hear how tired he really is, no doubt emotionally as well as physically.

So without any clarity or plan, we fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
